Looking for You
by Color Scheming
Summary: After Sinclair is cut off from Subject Delta, he takes a risk to try and find him. After having to be rescued himself, he and Delta have a heart to heart back in the train car. (This is my first fic, so I apologize in advance for any errors.)


Sinclair's stomach was filled with dread as he sat alone in the train car. Delta was late, too late. The business man wanted to go and look for him but after what happened to his old man for the "greater good" he wasn't about to go playing white knight. He sat alone, staring at the broken monitor in front of him. He didn't want to see what might have happened to the old boy, yet he wanted to know if he was okay. For all he knew, Delta could be lying face, or helmet, down in a pool of blood somewhere. At first he saw the kid as a ticket out of the rusted fish tank, but it seems he was growing close to to the old boy. That could be a problem. He couldn't exactly march onto dry land followed by a seven foot tall metal man and expect nobody to ask any questions about the diving suit or the technology he had "acquired".

Maybe he was thinking too hard. He was waiting quietly for Delta, hoping to hear the familiar grunts of his favorite protector, his knight in shining armor, and his ticket out of this hell hole.

The dark haired Panamanian was growing more and more concerned as the minutes passed by, he was trying to convince himself to stay put. The kid could take care of himself, he was just an esquire, Delta didn't need him. He kept repeating it to himself over and over again. He soon found himself staring at the door of the train car, hand on it ready to push it aside and head on out in search of the kid. He couldn't, he had to, he argued with himself. After a moment of deliberation, he decided that if he ever wanted to see the sun again he would need to find Delta.

Pulling the train doors aside, he stepped out into the cold darkness of Rapture. Glancing side to side as he drew his pistol and continued on his quest, moving as quietly as a fifty year old fat man could manage. Silently in between the shadows, he moved past several streets without finding any sign of Delta.

He heard heavy footsteps. Cautiously, he moved closer.

"Kid. Hey kid, are you there?" He said quietly.

Slowly, Sinclair turned the corner only to come face to face with a brute splicer. "Ah, hell!" He shouted as he quickly drew his pistol and fired, taking a few steps back. He heard a click, it wasn't loaded. He was snapped abruptly out of his shocked daze when the pistol was slapped out of his hand, leaving his wrist in pain. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed, trying to run away as he held his throbbing wrist.

The splicer easily caught up to him, sending Sinclair flying against the cold metal walls of the underwater city with a single hit. The dark haired business man could feel warm blood ooze out from somewhere on his forehead, his body ached from the impact. He fought to stay conscious, even though he knew that this was the end. He would die here, in this underwater hell, just another ghost to wander this cold and dark purgatory. Sinclair knew that he wasn't going to heaven, that was for sure. Maybe this was hell, maybe when he died his soul would be sucked right back into the cold and dark streets, forced to wander this place for the rest of eternity. Hell, he would pick fire and brimstone over this anyday. He was snapped out of his thoughts by an evil and vicious laugh. He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow. The business man regretted that the last voice he would hear was that of the splicer as it cackled wickedly. It wouldn't be the voice of his family, nor his lover, it was the voice of this thing. He shut his eyes tight and braced himself for the blow that would end his life.

It felt like everything was going in slow motion, the fist of the splicer raised to deal the killing blow, Sinclair didn't have to see it to know it was there, then he heard the sound of familiar heavy footstep, moving extremely fast over the ground. He could hear a deep roar, not that of a splicer, but that of… Delta? Sinclair opened his eyes just in time to see the Alpha ram into the splicer, sending it flying. He was a sight for sore eyes, coming just in the nick of time Sinclair thought.

Delta now stood protectively over the smaller man, the single porthole on his diving suit glowing a deep crimson. With a low roar, he sent out a shot of Winter Blast, freezing the splicer in place. Pushing the drill at the frozen brute with all his might before the splicer could burst free of the icy prison that they were trapped in. Breaking out of it's shell with a shower of sharp ice, the thawed splicer tackled the alpha. Pinned to the ground, Delta thrust the drill upwards. The splicer just managed to catch the point with his hand, preventing it from striking it's face. The brute screamed in pain as the drill dug into the flesh of it's palm. Delta used this time to push the splicer back and throw them to the ground, digging the spinning drill into the brutes head. The splicer barely had time to scream as the drill tore flesh and bone, killing it within seconds.

Delta stood over the body as he caught his breath. He turned around and ran to Sinclair's side, frantically looking him over. He almost instantly noticed the bloodied head wound. He gently took Sinclair's hand into his own large gloved one, helping the older man to his feet.

"I-I'm alright, kid. No… need to… fuss over me." Sinclair said as he messily got up, clutching his shoulder, which had gotten injured when he was thrown against the metal wall.

Delta frantically moved around him, inspecting him for more injuries. The protector scooped up the smaller man unexpectedly, but Sinclair was in too much pain to protest. Delta carried him back to the train car, protectively cradling Sinclair in his arms the whole time.

Delta pushed the train door open, stepping into the train car and putting Sinclair on one of the seats after closing the door behind them. Kneeling down in front of him, Sinclair could sense the worried tension in the air. "I'm alright, Kid. Just a few cuts and bruises." Sinclair winced as he tried to move his arm, this only distressed the Alpha even more. "I'm fine, I just need to rest." He said as he sat back in the seat that Delta had placed him on, trying to forget the ache in his head and shoulder. "Go back to doing whatever you were doing. Don't let me hold you back."

Delta slumped his broad shoulders a bit and gave a low moan of disappointment. He placed a first aid kit on the seat next to the man before walking away. Sinclair opened up the kit and quickly wrapped a bandage around his forehead to stop the bleeding from the cut he had sustained.

Sinclair realized how much he had worried Delta, that the protector actually cared a great deal for him. Sitting up, he comfortingly wrapped his arms, or at least tried to, around the Alpha, who was just opening the door to train car. Letting his head rest against his the protector's oxygen tanks. Sinclair could hear the gentle whir of the machinery within. With each breath Sinclair could smell the pungent odor of blood on the other man's diving suit. Delta stood there for a few seconds trying to take in what was happening, before placing his hand atop the other man's hand.

Sinclair stayed like that for a few moments, thinking about what Delta was. It was strange, the other man had no heartbeat, he was a monster that reeked of death. He was an abomination. Sinclair realized it was not the man in the suit, but the thing that man became . The poor boy never asked for this to happen to him, to be spliced beyond recognition and then stuffed into an old diving suit. He was just a diver, Johnny Topside. All that had happened because of him, because of what he did, he was the one that rented Johnny out to Fontaine, he was the one that let Fontaine splice him in the plasmid theatre, and he was the one that allowed him to become what he was now. An overwhelming amount to guilt spread over him, Johnny didn't deserve this, yet here he was. His victim holding him close, as if he hadn't done such horrible atrocities towards them. Sinclair wanted to apologize to him, he wanted to thank him, he wanted to ask for redemption and Delta's forgiveness. Stepping back, he took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"I-I'm so sorry, kid." Sinclair stammered, unsure of what to say. "I did this to you. I was the one that made you into to this thing. I'm so sorry, kid." Sinclair could feel himself choking up, A heart was such a liability, he thought, it made him weak. Yet despite those thoughts he still felt a deep remorse for what he had done.

Sinclair flinched as the alpha turned around quickly, expecting to be struck. Delta turned towards him, quickly pulling Sinclair into his arms, before sitting down on the floor with the other man still gently wrapped in his arms. Sinclair was startled, to say the least. This "unfeeling monster" that Lamb had painted as a sort of mass murdering golem was twice the man he would ever be, Sinclair thought.

Delta held Sinclair close to him, as if trying to console him. Sinclair felt safe. For the first time in a long while, he actually felt safe. He was wrapped in the arms of something that could, and very well had a reason to, kill him , yet there was nowhere else he would rather be. Delta had begun to run his fingers gently through Sinclair's dark hair, every so often moving it down to softly stroke the man's cheek. Sinclair could feel himself drifting off into sleep, but he could almost swear that he could hear the heartbeat of the man of metal that was holding him close.


End file.
